Tail of Two Scarers
by Laserbeak7007
Summary: Randall Boggs and a new female Scarer find themselves on a wild and romantic adventure. This is wrtten after the movie with the alteration that Monsters still scare children instead of making them laugh Incomplete. Probably won't be finished. Fluffy.
1. A Chance Meeting

Monsters Inc: Tail of Two Scarers  
  
By Laserbeak7007  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Monsters Inc., Randall Boggs, Mike, Sulley, Roz or any other recognizable names. Madison is borrowed from my friend Sparky and Pattillo belongs to another friend. Sybil is mine. ^_^  
  
MONSTERS INC: MAIN OFFICE ENTRACE:  
  
Right below the factory entrance sign featuring a giant blue M and an eye, it read, "We Scare Because We Care."Randall rolled his reptilian eyes as he entered "Whatever..."  
  
He stepped into the big circular room and passed the info desk as the phone rang and Celia turned it on speakerphone. "Hello Celia. This is Mr. Fearmonger, I won't be in the office today on account that I have a terrible cold in one of my two heads"  
  
"Wimp," Randall muttered, shaking his head, and strutted toward the locker room, cracking his knuckles. Just another glorious day on the job. Joy of joys. His customary sneer formed on his wide, pebbly-scaled face. What a joke.  
  
"Mornin', Randall." said gopher and techster Madison.  
  
"Yeah, it is." was the grouchy reply.  
  
"The usual, sir?" Madison asked from her desk. Randall only grunted an affirmation. The young monster behind the desk slid a mug of hot black coffee across to him.  
  
She had a squarish head with long pointed ears and large eyes. Her snout was short (as was her stature) and reptilian, and her long tail ended in a paddle. Her sharp, slender black fingers continued typing as Randall snatched up the mug and plodded off.  
  
Madison paused and glanced up at him as he walked away. 'Man, what a grouch...', she thought, fingering her tall collar. Her black, pointed boots tapped the floor impatiently as she wondered what could be done to make him less of a grouch, which would, consequentially, make everyone else's day a lot nicer.  
  
  
  
Randall muttered and plodded off toward corridor marked "Scare Floor". Why did everyone have to be so disgustingly cheerful? It was enough to make a guy SICK! If only he could.. BAM .He slammed straight into someone exiting that hall. Papers and black coffee flew everywhere. Randall shook his head, not yet having seen the other monster, "Hey!!! Why don't you watch where you're goin..." He stopped dead and his jaw dropped in astonishment.  
  
The female monster's eyes widened, "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! It's my first day here and I wasn't watching where I was going and well.." She trailed off, blushing. She was a winged reptilian looking monster with a figure to rival Celia's and a shock of purple hair on her lavender and black head. Dragon- like wings sprouted from her back and her taunt body was trimmed in a light blue work dress.  
  
  
  
"Uh…", Randall was rather stunned as she started to collect her papers)  
  
"Everything ok over there?" Madison called, leaning out over her tiny desk. She lowered an eyebrow at the mess. "Right..." The gopher paged a janitor and soon approached. "Did it spill on any machinery?" she asked. For it was her job as technician to make sure everything worked, as it should.  
  
Meanwhile Randall scrambled to this feet, helping her gather up papers, stammering..which was about unheard of for him, "Gee..I hope I didn't hurt you when you ran into me."  
  
She stared at him, getting a kinda dreamy tone as she curled a strand of hair around one finger, "Hurt me? No...I'm fine."  
  
The color shifter noticed a group of trainees had stopped and were staring . Instantly his attitude snapped back to normal in embarrassment and indignation, "What are you looking at, huh???" He turned and glared at Madison to signify this meant her as well.  
  
"Easy, man." Madison held up her small, black hands in a defensive pose. "Just making sure you didn't break anything."  
  
"You shouldn't have snapped at her. She didn't do anything to you. It was my fault, not her's." the other female added, her blue eyes flashing as she tossed a strand of hair over one shoulder, still looking directly at him in a way that made his stomach squirm a bit, almost like she was shooting death rays at him. Geeze Louise, can't a guy take his frustration out any more in the work place without setting off a time bomb in the form of a femme he's trying to impress???  
  
" I didn't mean it like that..." he began  
  
" Then apologize." She looked at him expectantly, crossing her slender arms over her chest.  
  
Randall looked at Madison and felt his cheeks reddening more, then mumbled, while looking down, " Uh… I'm sorry..."  
  
" Excuse me?" The winged female prompted.  
  
Randall gritted his needle teeth and forced himself not to look humiliated as he met Madison's gaze, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you..."  
  
"In'at cute." Madison grinned. "Apology accepted, Mr. Randall. Even though you didn't mean it. I see you've met Sybil, our newest member. Get used to seeing His Grouchiness around here, Sybil. Speaking of whom, Mr. Randall, more coffee?"  
  
Randall stared at the floor, his scales burning, "No...that's fine, Madison. I'll go without today." He was forcing politeness to make himself look better infront of the new girl and not doing a terrific job, but hey, he had virtually NO practice, eh?  
  
Sybil had wordlessly made a transformation back to timid and sweet again and smiled at Randall warmly, all forgiven, " I'm sure I'll get used to him, Madison .." She held out a web-fingered, delicate hand I'm Sybil Zygodactyl. And you?"  
  
He shook it , his gaze wondering briefly down her curves, "Randall Boggs. What floor do you work on?"  
  
" The Scar Floor. My first day...I'm a little nervous, I have to admit." She pulled out a dainty handkerchief and swabbed up the coffee that splattered on a cop machine side, polishing it to a neat shine once more. Why did he make her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach flittering around?  
  
Randall raised an eyebrow, wondering how someone like her could end up on the Scare Floor. He couldn't imagine a female, much less a rather innocent one like this scaring kids. "Well...guess I'll see you later then ." He nodded to them both then wondered down the Scare Floor hall.  
  
Sybil watched him go and sighed in a dreamy manner that sounded almost like a schoolgirl with a crush to Madison.  
  
"If you say so, Randall." Madison said, replying to his earlier comment about the coffee. She returned o her desk, picking up the pager. "Attention, all units. Watch out for Randall, Scare Floor, he has not had his coffee today. Repeat: he has not had his coffee."  
  
Sybil smirked, trying to keep from laughing, but failing miserably, "Is he always like that? Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed....cute tail though." She giggled and snagged a can of Monster Cola. She'd already had two and was on a major sugar rush.  
  
Mike Wazowski, who had just entered the building, grimaced as the message blared over the and retreated to a disposal unit, retrieving a large paper bag and putting it over himself in hopes of avoiding the ill-tempered reptile. The brown bag stumbled past Madison's desk on the way to the Scare Floor, "Thanks for the warning, Maddy ," He bumped into a post, "Excuse me..."  
  
"Yes, Miss Sybil, he's a grouch. A sneak, too, actually. Seems at one point, he was involved in some big scandal concerning the kidnapping of human children. Or something like that...Morning, Mr. Wazowski." Madison said to the large paper bag as it shuffled past. "No problem. Please say hello to Celia for me and ask if my order for sonic wave oscillators has gone out yet."Mike gave her a thumbs up as he walked .  
  
Sybil stared at Madison in shock, "that's terrible! And I thought he seemed sorta sweet.. Men...I'm never going to find the right one. probably has a girl friend anyway." She sighed and looked at her watch to see when the shift started.  
  
Madison shrugged with a grunt that could've been an "I don't know" or an "I don't care". Perhaps both.  
  
"You and me both, hon. I'd like to know how he found out the little boogers aren't dangerous." she replied. "Y'gotta admit, he's clever." Madison liked clever, quite a bit, actually. It was an admirable trait; Randall had just used it in the wrong way. She straightened a stack of papers and set them aside."He's cute, too." she added, without looking up from her inbox. "I'm sure he's come around, or is close to it. He's just a presumptuous grouch with delusions of grandeur at the moment."  
  
Sybil chuckled and sorted out her paper work, "I better take this by to Roz then get to work or I'll be fired on my first day. What a black mark on my record that would make!" She finished cleaning up the papers and coffee and headed off to the dispatch office.  
  
DISPATCH OFFICE:  
  
Sybil smiled warmly at Roz and handed her the paper work, trying to be polite despite the frigidness of the area and the sign over the counter that says "My way of the highway" " 'morning , Roz! My, you look lovely today...are those new glasses?"  
  
Roz grunted in reply and turned to file the papers. Behind her Sybil caught a glimpse of a push pin board covered with excuse notes from Mike. An amused look covered her face. She had yet to meet the small green monster in person but from what she had heard and the look of it he was quite a character. Maybe she'd fit in here after all.  
  
Just then a message came over the com system that made her blood turn colder than usual and she raced to the Scare Floor without looking back.  
  
MAIN OFFICE:  
  
"Madison," came a tinny voice from her intercom. She pressed a red button and spoke, "Yah..."  
  
"We've got some trouble with the doors on the Scare Floor here."  
  
"Great..." she muttered to herself. "Which one?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Level four. That was...everyone from A to F. She visibly cringed, realizing it was Randall's floor. Nothing for it...She made her way up, taking note of every imperfection the plant had. This office was untidy. That hall needed sweeping. What was that SMELL?!  
  
After only a few minutes, someone ran to meet her in the hall. "Madison!" the short monster gasped. "We really need help now!!" Without another word of explanation, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way.  
  
When they arrived on Level Four Scare Floor, Madison looked around to see nothing short of chaos. The doors were locked in place, and a great number of monsters were gathered around one in particular."What's happened?" Madison demanded, pushing her way through.  
  
"It's broken! The door is broken, like it was destroyed!" someone shouted above the din.  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"Meaning you can turn it on, but it won't open out."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad, that can be fixed. Granted it's nothing too serious." Madison answered. "What's the deal?"  
  
There was a pause before she was addressed. "We had a scarer in there when it broke down." 


	2. Through the Looking Glass

Monsters Inc: Tail of Two Scarers  
  
By Laserbeak7007  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
MONSTERS INC. LEVEL FOUR SCARE FLOOR:  
  
Sybil, following a crowd of curious monsters lead by Roz, Sulley, and Mike, entered the room  
  
" Hey, who started the party without me???" Mike demanded, pushing through the crowd surrounding the broken door.  
  
Sybil hurried over to Madison, her soft hair in disarray the run. She was gasping slightly, her blue eyes wide with worry and fear, "Maddy, what's going on? Is everyone ok??"  
  
"We lost someone on the other side..." Madison replied.  
  
"Geez, y'make it sound like they're dead!" Mike retorted.  
  
"It's not hard out there."  
  
"Who's missing?" Sulley asked concernedly.  
  
Madison shook her head. "Dunno. Any witnesses?"  
  
Sybil got a cold sensation in her chest and heart and looked around wildly, "Randall???? RANDALL???" This is insane..I hardly know the guy and I' nearly having an asthma attack when he's probably just here in the crowd somewhere and they're all gonna think I'm nuts...but I HAVE to know! She grabbed the short monster who was talking to Madison and shook him slightly, "Who was in the door?!?"  
  
"It was Mr. Boggs..." the monster said.  
  
"Awohhhhh maaaan!" Madison groaned. "Can't he stay out of trouble?! Ok. Hang tight." She sat down on the floor and thought. After a moment, she looked up, asking. "Where did that door lead?"  
  
Randall's partner flipped through some papers. "Here..." he handed over the stats for the broken door. Madison's eyes skimmed across in quickly. "Good." she said. Find the door belonging to the house next door. Someone has to retrieve him."  
  
The response was instant but not one Madison was hoping for. Sybil's scaled faded to a sickly white. Mike and Sulley, among several other monsters, whistled in profaned innocence and took a step backwards. Even Randall's partner looked none too eager to brave the Human world for his friend.  
  
Sybil glared at them, then raised her hand on a sudden impulse, " I'll go! I'd be glad to!" She tried to pretend she isn't scared to death as she stepped forward, the most unlikely of rescuers.  
  
The three eyed red worker nodded, activating a door brought in by a large, burly monster, "Okay, this door is set for the house next door, be careful, we don't know if it was a human that broke the door on the other end, or something else...."  
  
She looked around and smiled weakly, "Uh...no chance of anyone coming with me, huh?" Most of the scarers took another step back. Silence reigned. "Fine...but you're all off my Christmas Card list!" She activated the door and plunged in.  
  
"Geez, wha- Where'd that new girl go!?" Madison glanced around amidst the chaos. Monsters everywhere, rushing, talking, crying, standing around..."Who told her she could go out there!?" she demanded. "Especially without an away team?! Mr. Sullivan!"  
  
"What, Madison?" Sulley turned his massive head to look down at her.  
  
"That new girl, Sybil just flung herself through the door!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We've not only lost two monsters now, but she could jeopardize any missions to bring back Randall!"  
  
"Well....is that really such a bad thing?" Sulley ventured.  
  
She only glared up at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Go get an away team ready, we'll send them out ASAP."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
A new monster, definitely a snake, slithered up to Madison. Extremely, horrifically long, he has the markings of a boa constrictor except that they are black and silver, and it came with a cobra-like hood and fangs that are much too large for comfort. "I hear someone needed an away team? I'll volunteer," the snake hisses. He held the tip of his tail up to Madison, as if to shake hands (or, in his case, tails). "Name's Pattillo, ma'am."  
  
ON THE DOOR'S OTHER SIDE:  
  
Sybil fell flat on her face in a dark bedroom and slowly picked herself up, shaking her head and glancing around. Her scales were illuminated by a blue glowing nightlight. She guessed she's in a young boy's room from the rocket ship wallpaper and the messy scattered toys. Things ranging from a squeaky clown to stuffed animals. She glanced around. Maybe I should have stopped to ask WHICH house Randall's in...oh well, I'll find him. Maybe if I get him back home he'll like me! She beamed at this idea till the kid in the bed stirred and she realized she'd been talking to herself out loud, "Opps..." Resolving to be silent as a mouse, she started to tip toe across the room. Everything was working out great. She's starting to feel like a real sluth..until…. Eeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu!!! sirens blasted through the air. She'd accidentally stepped on a toy fire truck and it's now giving off it's recording. Her scales paled and she froze right by the kid's bedside. "Oops...."The kid sat up in bed, catching sight of the two big alien eyes inches from his face and SCREAMED! Sybil screamed too and darted out the bedroom door down a hall at top speed, ducking around a corner as she heard the kid yelling: " Mommy, Mommy! there was a giant turkey in my room!"  
  
Sybil developed an indignant look, "I am NOT a turkey..." she stiffened as she found herself face to face with a very unhappy looking doberman. The dog bared it's huge teeth and growls low in its throat. Sybil giggled weakly and wiggled her fingers in a wave at the dog, "Nice puppy...."  
  
The doberman snarled and snapped at her , making her shriek, dodging around it and running for her life for the front door. Her hands grabbed the doorknob, but it's locked and she yelped as the dog was coming up fast. As a last resort she threw herself through the doggy door just as the dog latched onto her tail and part of her dress. She cried out in pain and kicked it in the face, hearing her skirt rip up the side as a large chuck was taken out, "Why you nasty beast! Don't you know how much a Slimer's silk special costs these days??? " She yelped and didn't have much time to be indignant as the dog followed her and she sprinted down the street, throwing herself into a trash can. The dog came running up, sniffed the trash can, then snorted and went back to it's house. Sybil sighed in relief...then poked her head out and gulped, realizing she now had NO idea which house she was in, much less which one Randall is in. "This...is not good..."  
  
IN A NEARBY HOUSE:  
  
Randall kicked the door as the kid he scared was still screaming and huddled in her bed, "Stupid door, work! Let me outta here!!!!" As the door failed to work for a fifth time, he turned and glared at the little girl. "Will you BE QUIET???? I'm trying to think!" He heard the sound of approaching parent footsteps and swallowed hard, "Uh oh..." The door banged open and the two parents stared at him in shock. He grinned his most charming smile, "I was just leaving. Lovely kid you have there..uh SEE YA!!" Darting between their legs, he ran out of the room at top speed, throwing himself out an open window into the brush below it. Unfortunately it's was a rose bush, "YYOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!" He flew out of the bush, holding onto his tail which was full of thorns. " I.HATE. HUMANS." Just then he saw the new girl, Sybil, come flying out of the house next door with a large doberman on her tail ."What's SHE doing here?" He turned invisible and ran after them. He halted as the dog stopped near a trash can and sniffed, then turned around and walked back, "weird..."  
  
Moments later Sybil poked her head out of the can and he heard her say "This...is not good..." He returned to his normal color, "I coulda told you that."  
  
  
  
Sybil's eyes widened in shock and jumped out, tackling him and hugging him, "RANDALL!"  
  
Randall blinked, but wasn't about to complain. wow...I think she likes me! hmmm....what is that alluring scent? Half week old pizza? Wonder if that's her perfume or the garbage....  
  
She suddenly realized she's being way too affectionate and leapt away, blushing, "I mean..I'm glad you're okay.."  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" He couldn't help but notice a portion of the side of her dress was gone leaving a tantalizing view of her long right leg.  
  
"Well..I..came to rescue you. The door was broken that you went through and..." She stopped, feeling really dumb, and blushed intensely, "Guess I made a big idiot out of myself thinking I could actually help a top scarer, huh?"  
  
Randall was stunned that anyone would WANT to help him. No one ever had before, and a slight smile formed on his face, "Well..I guess we better try and find another neighborhood....I doubt we're gonna find a door we can get to in this one. " He nodded to all the lights turning on in the houses in the neighborhood, "Let's go... " They slipped down an ally and headed off looking for a quieter neighborhood with a house they could get into, "Oh...and there IS one thing you can do to help me..."  
  
Her blue eyes lit up, "Really??? anything!"  
  
He blushed a bit and gestured to his tail, "Can you help me get the thorns out of there?"  
  
Sybil laughed and soon they are both laughing as they walked off, unknowingly getting themselves more lost as they wondered deeper into the city.  
  
BACK IN MOSTER WORLD:  
  
Mike Wazowski held up his green hands in a defensive gesture, "Whoa, whoa! Are we SERIOUSLY gonna risk our necks in the Human World for RANDALL? I mean, the guy's bad news!" He looked around for support and when he got none, sighed , rolling his large single eye. "Okay..fine..I'm in. But we better get one heck of a hero's party when we come back...I'm missing quality snuggle time with my Dazzling Darling Celia to go after that eight legged frog..."  
  
"What is it with all these volunteers?!" Madison demanded. "Not only is this a specialized mission, monsters, this is RANDALL we're talking about! No one likes him!" She looked around, but only received blank stares."Fine. Fine, it's not my job to handle this; my job is to fix things and make coffee. Go ahead, go kill yourselves for Boggs."  
  
As she walked past the open door, someone- a huge, lumbering beast- plodded past and swung his thick tail at just the right moment. Madison went flying through the door and landed headfirst in a toy-box on the other side of the room. The door Madison fell through was deactivated and pulled up and taken away into the factory without the knowledge of anyone else.  
  
Mike glanced around, "Where'd Madison go? Oh well, musta gone back to the office. uh...so...who's gonna go first?" He glanced at the door , then back at everyone else. Who were staring at him, "WHAT?! Oh.....phooey! Fine! I'll go." He looked at the door nervously, then peeked in, slowly slipping inside.  
  
In THE HUMAN WORLD:  
  
Madison groaned and moved slightly, her only reward being a Buzz Light-year toy painfully jabbing her in the side.  
  
She grunted and shifted around in the box, finally righting herself and peeking out. She glanced toward the bed, a small boy still sleeping peacefully, then toward the closet. She'd never been in the human world before...it was weird.  
  
She quietly climbed out and skittered across the room, stopping to look out a window. Not good, she thought. Very not good... Where AM I?  
  
ELSEWHERE:  
  
It somewhere around midnight as they reached a park in the middle of the city. Randall halted to let Sybil pick a last thorn out of his tail with a "ouch", then started as a crack of thunder announced a downpour of rain, "Oh..great." He grabbed a trash can lid and held it over his head as they passed the cans, then glanced as Sybil. She was getting soaked to the bone and obviously freezing but not saying a word of complaint. He felt a bit of guilt well in his stomach and sighed "Uh..Sybil..uh..here" He held the can lid over her, sheltering her from the rain rather clumsily while trying to salvage his dignity and not look like he cared.  
  
Sybil blushed and her blue eyes sparkled "Aw, Randall....you're sweet," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Randall immediately got that glaze-eyed look all males do when they're smitten and walked along holding the make- shift umbrella over her as if he hadn't a care in the world. When he was sure no one was looking his tail timidly drifts over and curled around her's in a sorta monster form of holding hands as they searched for a place to wait out the rain.  
  
BACK IN MONSTERS INC. :  
  
Pattillo looked at everyone at Monsters Inc., who were waiting to see who would follow Mike into the child's bedroom. He hissed, "Wimpsssss...." before slithering through the door into the human room. Since it was a rather small, cramped room, he slithered right between Mike's legs, as it was the only way to go. He tugs the end of his tail in, then slithered forward while looking back at the closet door. He ran into a bunk bed. "Oosss...,"the snake monster hissed in pain. Looking at Mike, he whispered authoritatively, "Either get sssssomeone elssse in here, or closssse that door." Turning in small circles, he glided silently over to scrutinize the children in the bunk bed, with a rather hungry gleam in his eyes.  
  
The one-eyed monster blinked, but shrugged and turned back to the door. "Hey Sulley, you coming..." *WHAM* The closet door was slammed shut by a gust of wind and Mike gulped, looking at the snake, "I guess we're on our own..HEY!" He grabbed the snake by the tail. "Don't even think about it! The last thing we need is humans hunting us down! C'mon, let's go find those two so we can get home in time fer dinner." With that he turned and headed for the door out to the rest of the house. 


End file.
